Found
by BlushingBeauty3
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Rosalie finds a baby in the woods and raises her with the Cullens. This is the story of the babies life as she becomes a teenager and fall in love. How will her father deal with it? What will she choose immortality or mortality? OOC and different POV. Please read this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Short story.
1. Found

RPOV

I was out hunting with the rest of my family, well everyone except Edward and Bella they were at their cottage looking after Nessie. I think they are just glsd the whole vultori thing is over and they can just be a family. It's bitter sweet for me, Nessie is like a daughter to me but I still endlessly long for one og my own.

A little girl I can spoil with things. One that will fall asleep in my arms and squeal happily when Emmett tickles her. A girl that will becomes a woman and I can watch fall in love even if her daddy is over protective. Then watch as holds her own child in her arms for all to see. That isn't reality, I will forever be stuck in this body frozen with my love never able to move forward with our lives. Never able to have a baby to watch grow up and find love, to hold my grand child in my arms, and watch as they play while Emmett sits beside me. That is a perfect life in my opinion. One that is only a day dream.

The cries of a younge women brought me out of my day dream. Then the smell of fresh blood stung my nostrils and made my throat burn with intensity. Another cry escaped from the woman. My legs seemed to mive without even knowing it as they lunched my body toward the dying cries. Suddenly a new cry entered my ears, this one sounded higher and much louder. The first cries of a baby.

My legs moved faster. If there is a baby involved I want to be there first before anything or anyone finds it. My family would have herd the cries by now and are most certainly on their way. The cries became louder and louder until suddenly they stopped. Silenced filled my ears. No this can not be. No heartbeats graced my ears and I smiled before bursting through the trees.

The woman's heart beat was drastically slow as she held her baby close. The fact that she was dying didn't seem to matter once that baby was in her arms. She looked completely at peace like a life od torment was over and her child was safe and sound in her arms. I wish to have that feeling more then anything. That feeling of joy, entitlement, and final peace. My legs moved to towards the two.

She smiled warmly at me. Then suddenly screamed out in pain. Her frantic eyes called out for me to come close. I sat next to her as she screamed again. Suddenly thrusts the girl into my arms. She looked at me again with scared but hopeful eyes.

"P-please l-look after my child for me. k-keep her safe. I can't h-help her n-now" The pain was causing her to wince and stutter just to get a sentence out. My eyes went down to the small child in my arm. My heart almost burst she was beautiful. I looked back at the woman her eyes were thoughtful.

"I promise to look after her and love with all my heart." The woman smiled she could die now that her child would be taken care of.

Her heart beat started to slow as she lost more her last breath she laughed with the biggest smile on her face. It made me wonder what this young woman had been through to have to give birth in the middle of the forest. I heard her heart stop and the last air leave her lungs. She was leaning up against a tree with her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her lips. Even dead she looked beautiful.

The baby squirmed in my arms trying to find the perfect place before falling asleep. I rocked her back and forth and listened to her small heart beating. This is the only time I wished for Edwards powers, to know what she is dreaming about or what she thought of me. I hope she will love me and call me mum. Oh how long I have waited for this moment. To think this all happened in less then five minutes, but it will be the best and most treasured memory in my mind.

My ears picked up the smell of my family as they neared the clearing. Pulling my body up but being careful not to wake my little one. Suddenly I turned to face 9 vampires. Well technically Nessie only counted as a half vampire but it's okay for now.

Carlsiel spoke first "Rose what happened?" A bright smile appeared on my lips.

"I found this woman," I gestured to the now dead figure behind me ", She was giving birth rught here in the forest. I found her after the baby was born, but she knew she was dying. So I made a promise to love and pretect her baby. Then she died with a complete look of happiness and peace. She was ready to die." Once I finished telling my tale, my eyes went bck to my family. Some looked wary of the child yet others looked understanding and loving.

Then Emmett walked towards me with this goofy grin on his face. He wrapped his huge arms around me and said.

"Rosie this is what you have always wanted, and look at her she is so beautiful" he smiled lovingly down at the baby girl. His golden eyes looked hopful like he knew she would bring me more joy then anything. A sudden though came to me

"Emmett do you think we will make good parents? How will we make this work? she is human and were not. She will die and I couldn't live with myself if i took away her soul out of my selfishness" Emmett put his arms around me to try and calm down my neres.

"Hey baby we don't have to worry about that now. That is years in the future and ultimentally it's her choice which life she wishes to live. But for right now what are we going to name her?" I wanted something unique and really special.

"Rosabelle Alice Cullen, Ro for short" Ro opened her eyes ans smiled up at me, she was just so perfect.


	2. Never Grow Up

**Hey guys I had Taylor Swifts song Never Grow Up in my head while writing this chapter. It does move fast because it's Rosalies POV as Ro grows up over the years until she is 16. **

****RPOV

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_  
_You got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have, honey_  
_If you could stay like that_

I hum along to the lyrics as I watch Ro sleep. If only she would stay this little forever, my baby. Ro is four now and the cutest thing you have ever seen. the whole family has fallen in love with her. She does look alot like me. Same blonde hair, but her's is lighter then mine almost white. Her eyes a brilliant green, she will have boys chasing after her one day. Her skin is pale except for the constant blush that I think is much worse then Bellas ever was.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_No, no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Ro ten now and wants to be so independesnt but I'm not ready to let her go. Her Daddy wanted a tom boy but I wanted a girly girl. We got both. Ro is Jaspers prodigey, she is an amazing fighter even for vampire standards. At the same times she likes to dress up and wear makeup.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_  
_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_  
_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
_Remember that she's getting older, too_  
_And don't lose the way that you dance around_  
_In your PJs getting ready for school_

__The teenager has arrived. Ro is irritable and testing my boundries constantly, but I can't get angry because I was the same as her. Edward constantly finds her thinking about different boys, but I warn him to never tell Emmett he would go all phyco pretective father on these boys.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_  
_Nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to_  
_Just try to never grow up_

I don't know where all the time has gone. Ro is now 16 and soon she will have to make her decsion on what will happen with her life. What ever her choice is I will always miss her, this is the only time I wish I could still cry get my saddness out.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_  
_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have_  
_Is someday gonna be gone..._


	3. Imperfections

**Hey Guys so the first two chapters are up**! **Thanks for the views. So here's the new chapter hope you like it. Finally Ro POV! Please review thank a lot **

**Disclaimer: I own Rosabelle Alice Cullen but all ideas, and other characters are all Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

RoPOV**(RoPOV= Rosabelle POV)**

_Wind rushing through my ears and flying by my face as I race at full speed through the forest. To a human I would have been a blur or they would have seen nothing at all only felt the wind as it rushed by them._

_At the in hail of a breath the smells of nearby animals fill my nostrils, and makes my throat burn with intensity. To my surprise a smile covers my face. This is what I dreamed about and wanted for so long to finally be less of an outsider with mt family. My family is vampires so being human with human strength, thoughts, and speed makes me weak. Not anymore now I'm powerful. You could see the energy as it surged though my body from the run._

_Suddenly I snap my head in the direction of a herd of deer. My legs take off in bounding toward my prey. But between me and my food is a cliff the only way across is to jump. My eyes searched for the possible easiest route. They scanned up and down the rock cliff, looking for the solution, but too soon I realised that jumping is the only way over._

_Taking a deep un-nessicery breath considering I'm technically dead, therefore have no use for oxygen. Using all my new strength to force my body forward in the air. The feeling was exhilarating, like nothing I could have felt before. Definitely the closest to flying I have ever experienced or will ever. A sudden thought hit me, being a vampire I could defy gravity. The sensation ended far to quickly for my liking, and I felt my feet make silent contact with the hard earth below. Then again taking off towards the herd. My animal instincts take over, my mind doesn't realize whats happening until the deer is dead at my feet and the burning in my throat had dissipated._

_Now looking down at the river below I can see my face, But it doesn't look like it used too. My hair is white blonde with slight curls at the end, it gives me a cute and innocent look while being far too perfect. The once acne covered imperfect skin now looks smooth and so pale it's almost translucent, yet still beautiful in the eyes of everyone else. My eyes once an awkward hazel are now a swirling caramel golden color, they could make anyone stop and stare. Now golden eyes searched the image of the new me until they stop at my lips. Once a dull pale pink now a bright red that could put Snow Whites to shame. Thick and luscious, they could attract boys forget my now perfect figured body. I looked undeniably perfect, another smile graced my lips. Perfection was something I had searched my whole like for yet it was always out of my reach. Eventually you give up trying when everyone else around you is this perfect, while you are the ugly duckling, the human._

_Ro splashed away the reflection. Releasing ripples spreading across the pond, she didn't want to see the new her again because on the inside the small insecure girl is still there. Her parents will always have something she doesn't, and it's something she has dreamed about for years. Love. Not parental love but the love of two soul mates, two half that can only be whole together. Ro wishes to be as ha- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

My eyes snap open scanning the small room to make sence of what happened, only to realized the room is mine. The blaring beeping sound was just her stupid alarm clock going off. BEEP it said again as if mocking me. My hand instantly smacked the top of it. It was all a dream, wonderful and amazing but still a dream. Instantly jumping up in front of my mirror to inspect my face. Still the same pin straight blonde hair that can't hold a curl, how I envied my mothers luscious golden hair locks. Same constantly dry pale skin, which in my opinion makes me look constantly sick thanks to the fact we always live in places with no sunlight. The whole vampire thing ruins my life again. My eyes still a weird shade of green that some what looks blue, awkward if you ask me. Lastly light freckles cover the top of my nose and cheeks, I despise them because they never go away. Everyone says there cute where I see them as another imperfection.

"Ro honey you will be late if you don't hurry!" Esme's sweet voice yelled from downstairs, she was so kind but forceful at the same time. Today is the first day back to school, and the first time I'm going to school with the family. We have recently moved back to Forks WA where all the magic happens, according to my dad. All of us know what magic he is referring too, Edward and Bella.

After picking black skinny jeans, light blue low-cut tank top, and my converse. Brushing my hair always takes the longest, the nots refusing to untangle as I force the brush through them. It's the same fight every morning. One I'm satisfied with myself and decide to face the family downstairs.

After walking into the living room my eyes scan the scene. Edward and Bella are sitting in the love seat just staring into each others eyes. God they are so cute even after almost 20 years they still act like teenagers in love for the first time. Edward looks at Bella like she is a bright light in the dark, so adorable. You could almost feel the love radiating from them. Alice and Jasper were across the room, as always Alice is on Jaspers lap. They are just holding each other, for them a simple gesture like this has so much love you have to look away to give them their privacy. Nessie is sitting on the couch alone looking off into space,weird normally her and Jake are joined at the hip. In fact I have never seen Nessie anywhere without Jake. Must remind myself to ask her about it later. Letting my eyes wander from Nessie to my left where my mum and dad were having a make-out session on the couch, that's so typical. Seriously I get that you're in love and everything but do you really have to broadcast it to everyone else in the room, god sometimes they really piss me off and just ruined my breakfast. Walking by their couch and throwing a pillow at their faces.

"You two seriously need to get a room" rolling my eyes for extra effect earning laughs from others in the room. Esme places a plate of food in front of me. Just the thought of food grosses me out now.

"Sorry Esme but I can't eat now They just grossed me out" sarcasm rich in my voice more chuckles from the other room.

"If you won't eat it then I will" said a deep and husky voice from behind me. I could recognize it in my sleep. "JAKE" Nessie screams at the top of her lungs, god that girl could break glass with a voice like that. Here comes another make-out session. The second one today right in front of my face, making faces and gagging noises until they stopped. Smirking at Nessie once she pulled away.

"You will understand one day..." Rolling my eyes at the obvious answer. Its like the family thinks I'm like a baby or something, you would think at 16 I'm allowed to have a boyfriend or just go out with my friends (If i had any but still)God I hate life just they wait until im one of them and can do whatever I want

"So Jake where were you thins morning? Nessie was pouting with you not at her hip" "I was not pouting!" Smirking and rolling my eyes at her. Jake was quiet for a minute, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Seth became the newest member of the pack this morning"**(for this story Seth just became a wolf. It ties into the story later) **No way! Seth Clearwater is my best and only friend, he is finally part of Jake's pack. I know he looks at Jake like he's a god or something, my smile just won't go away. Seth has waited so long for this. Over powering joy is surging through me, but at the same time part of me knows nothing will ever be the same as it once was.

jumping out of my chair Pulling on my leather jacket and heading to the garage "I have to see Seth and tell him how happy I am for him!" Walking backwards to tell this to Ness and Jake. My excitement must have clouded my judgement. Turning to face forward only to come in contact with a very hard chest, my dad just great...

* * *

**Sorry guys I know this is a boring chapter will update soon with a better one. Most likely with different POV. **

**This is off topic but do you think I should cut my hair to make wigs for cancer patients? Could really use your opinion so review on my question and the story so far.  
**

**Thanks again **


	4. Changing

**New chapter! We have passed 150 views! thank you, hope you guys enjoy3 **

**P.S. for this story Leah changed before Seth and Has been a wolf since Jake was one. **

* * *

SPOV**(SPOV= SethPOV) **

"Leah I know you don't trust the Cullens but that doesn't mean I can't. They havent done anything wrong. You just don't like that Jake imprinted while you didn't" Leahs eyes widened in shock, then turned to anger. Crap I hit a nerve.

"You don't understand Jake and I had a plan we were going to run away to some place without people. Just live simple lives, under the radar you know? But then he imptinted on that..." Her hands formed into fists like she might hit something.

"Leah she has a name! If you ever bothered to get to know her you would see she's a really kind person. The whole family is!" Anger surged through me. My habds went into fists it was the only thing I could do to keep them under conntrol. Leah spoke next with that evil look in her eyes

"Oh I see that this is about. That human they keep at their house. Whats her name? Rosa..." My eyes now as sharp as daggers.

"Her name is Rosabelle Alice Cullen" I said through gritted teeth, daring her to sat something else about Ro.

"Well I think she is just as bad as the others. Living with vampires, in my eyes she's one of those fillthy bloodsuckers" Thats it, Leah just crossed the line. She didn't just cross the line she destroyed it. Anger pounded through me, suddenly pain as well. Forcing myself to take deep breaths. All though a low growl escaped from my mouth, it sounded wolf like and definitely not human. Deep breaths everything will be okay. One thing in my mind was clear: get out of the house.

Turning my back on a now shaking Leah. I have never seen my sister scared, she has a really thick skin. One look into her eyes now and you could tell she is petrified. Stumbling out of the house and towards the woods, more pain surged through me at every step I took. Suddenly my whole body gave in as I went tumbling down onto the forest floor. I couldn't move only lie there paralyzed, just make it stop was what I wanted to scream desperately.

Then as suddenly as it started the pain stopped. Everything felt different, with one intake of breath through my nose I could smell creatures all around me. My ears were picking up their slightest movements as they roamed through the forest. Suddenly my eyes can see for miles ahead with brisk clearness. My can't even describe how this feels no word in dictionary can't quit grasp it. My eyes went from the scene around me to my body, but I didn't see tan skin instead my body is covered in a layer of thick brown fur. Shock then recognition hit me, I have just shape shifted for the first time.

My legs now have the urge to run so I set them free. Running is the best feeling, wind rushing to my face letting more smells hit my nose. As the scenery zoomed by at an alarming rate, I must be running faster then a vampire if the trees are now simple blurs in my vision. Joy and freedom surged through me I could definitely get used to this. My front paws couldn't find the ground around them. Snapping my mind back to focus, realizing that my whole body is leaning dangerously over the edge of a cliff face. Straight down for 200 feet until you hit the rocky earth below.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a blur of brown fur come shooting towards me. Hitting me with so mush force it sent me hurtling 50 feet before I hit a nearby tree. My head must have sambaed into the trunk pretty hard because my vision is blurring in and out. The blackness in the corners of my vision started to creep in-ward as my body fought to keep conciseness. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Jesus Jake how hard did you hit him?" The piercing voice of my sister rang through my ears, she was yelling at someone about god knows what.

"I don't he was about to fall off the cliff! I only had a second to make a decision before he went over" Who did he hit? whats this about a cliff? The voices seen so far away now. Suddenly a rush of memories flood into my head: fighting with Leah, the pain, running through the forest, daydreaming, the cliff, the brown fur blur, and then nothing.

"W-what happened? Who hit me?" Squinting as the sudden light filled my vision. Jake was standing their half naked with leah beside him.

"Maybe we should get you some clothes before everything is explained" Embarrassment fills me as I take in Jakes words. Indeed I'm butt naked pushed up against a tree in the middle of the woods. What the hell happened and where are me clothes? Leah re-appears and throws a bundle at me while averting her eyes. This is extremely awkward. After closer inspection Leah threw me some jeans but no shirt, great. The jeans don't fit, apparently I grew almost a foot after the transition. My mussels have grown too, this helps my self esteem.

* * *

**RoPOV **

"Dad move I want to go see Seth" Pushing him wont make a difference, he is a vampire. He crossed his arms and pushed me back into the kitchen. God I'm so sick of them always protecting me, they need to let me do things on my own without their constant super vision.

" Could someone explain why I can't at least see him?" Glaring at everyone positioned around the kitchen. I hated this feeling of weakness, powerless to decide my own fate to make any decisions on my own.

"Your not powerless, we just want to protect you" Edward said in this super calm fatherly voice he used to use on Nessie all the time. It might have worked for her, but it has the opposite effect on me.

" You stay the hell out of my head!" yelling my voice like venom piercing the room. Esme didn't look pleased at all from my choice of words or my attitude towards Edward. Whatever I'm not in the mood to care, just need to get out of this kitchen and a way from everyone.

"Rosabelle Alice Cullen you will mind your manners in this house! Edward was only trying to help" Esme said in a strict yet gentle tone only a mother can prefect. The look on Esme's face made me instantly feel shame for my actions.

" I'm sorry Esme and Edward" Esme's face brightened, Edward just nodded in response. Jakes Husky voice broke the tension in the room.

"New ware wolves can't always control their changing or their temper which triggers the change. You can see him aging as soon as he develops some control." That could be weeks maybe months! Noway am I staying away from Seth for months. My emotions wanted to scream at everyone, but my head knew better. I have already caused enpugh trouble for one day, so I will just swallow my pride and say, "Okay... we have to go so were not late" with that I turned on my heel and practically ran for the garage.


End file.
